ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Detect
Dragon Ball: Detect '''is about Sano the detective, he is searching for the great and powerful Goku and he is a great fighter. He trys to become a Spy or a great warrior along the way. Chapter 1 - The Detective I'm Sano, I'm 14, I'm a detective, and I sit in the police station and wonder "Why did this happen to me?" I am stuck trying to find this guy named Goku, he sounds like a myth. Fighting people with the power of 700,000 elaphants, is that even possible? I don't even know anymore, I saw the Cell Games on DVD and it looks real, but like Mr. Satan said, it was him who won, even Hercule IV said it. "Ok boy, your not 'bein charged with anything." the officer said, walking into his office. I walked out and contuinued my search for Goku. I looked at the picture I had, of a blonde man with spiky hair, orange gi, and blue eyes. But I sit and wonder "Can this be true, he's glowing." my detective eye has gotten alot better since I met my Dad, and he got shot. I'm trying to find one of Goku's family members, his name is Golen, he's very old and not as active as he used to be I heard. I need to find someone younger, like Golen's sons, Goku Jr and Gogen. But I don't want to stop my search completly to find Goku ''JR''! '''"Mount Powza" I thought. That is where Goku lives, or was living. I see the hill that leads to Goku's house, this was going to be along hike, I walk and walk and I notice a man on the ground. "Sir! Are you ok!" I screamed, running over to the man. "Hold my hand please" The old man said, holding his hand out. "Is this guy a pedofile?" I thought to myself, but I held his hand and I felt a stinging sensation in my vains. I looked up, like I just woke up out of a deep sleep, was I Knockout. "Say Lighting Strike." The old man said. "Uh.. Lighting Strike." I said, when lighting came out of my hands like I couldn't beilve. "Have fun controling that." The old man said, walking away "Wait! What the hell did you do to me!" I screamed "I gave you something to help you on this fearsome journey, the power of the elements." He said, and he kept walking. "You little old fart! Get you 'enchantment' or whatever off me!" I screamed, but he just kept walking. Finnaly the lighting had stoped coming out of my hand. "Damn." Sano said, looking at his hands "Did that just happen?" Sano kept walking when he heard a giant rawr and a girl saying "Help!" Sano ran, as fast as he could, when he saw a woman with a bear trying to get her. "Does this even work... Lighting Strike!" Sano screamed, making the lighting go into the bear, causing him to let the woman go. "Are you ok?" Sano asked, holding the woman's hand "Yeah I'm fine, just, a little light headed." The woman said, running. Chapter 1 - Naruto side story I kept walking, when he noticed a young boy, walking around in the forest. "Hey you! Are you... Sauske!" He said, running over. "No, my names Sano." I said, walking over to the boy, when he was in his jumpsuit and I was in my tux with a tie. "What's with the get up?" The boy said. "Don't judge me, you're wearing a jumpsuit, when your not jumping! HAHAH!" I said. "Heh Heh, good one, I'm Naruto." The boy said shaking my hand. "How 'bout we fight." "Um, nah, I think I'll hurt you, and why?" I said, with my wondering eyes. "Well, I like to fight." Naruto said, jumping and trying to kick Sano, "Lighting STRIKE!" I screamed, shooting my lighting into him. "Heh Heh! Rasengan!" Naruto screamed, shooting a ball at me, I countered with a Lighting Strike, but then I thought "Can I copy that?" Then I made a ball of lighting into my hands, and threw it, it hit Naruto. "You're a natural." Naruto said. Journal Entry: I guess werid stuff is gonna be happening to me alot, maybe this journey won't be so bad after all. Chapter 2 - What keeps happening! I walked, and walked, and I just, felt tired. I layed down on the cold grass, hiting my face, making me scratch. "Damn, I've seen some crazy s*it coming here." I thought, I got up, and walked more. "Hey, man, you can try to get to Goku, but you're not going to get far... Heh." A man with a deep voice said, "What the hell is it this time-" I said, turning around. I felt a punch in my stomach, making me fly into a tree. "Hey man, don't mess with me! Lighting Strike!" I said, putting my hands on him. "Lighting what?" He said, but it hit him, making him fall, and see the blood coming out of his mouth. "What! Are you ok?!" I screamed "Yeah, I'm fine, maybe I should stop picking fights." He said. I was stunned, was he human? "I'm Yoh, Yoh Jr., but call me Asu." He said, shaking my hand. "Um, nice to meet you, are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He replied, looking stunned "I just shot a lighting bolt at you." I said He started walking, shaking on every step "Are you sure you ok?" Category:Fan Fiction